Understanding
by Zurla Adams
Summary: Ugh, title sucks. Anyways, Hikaru runs off in a unexpected fury, only to find himself in front of the clock tower... Made out of a sudden idea. Enjoy!


Hikaru was mad. He wasn't mad before, but he was mad now. It was entirely Haruhi and Tamaki's fault. If they had to go and fall in love with each other (And what put him over the edge was that they are unaware of each other's feelings) then he wouldn't have been filled with rage right now.

He ran out of the Third Music room when club was finished, not taking it any longer, ignoring the calls of his brother.

He ran all across campus, too filled with fury to notice his surroundings. He just saw blurs of pink, yellow and blue.

When he did come to a stop, it was in front of a clock tower that was different from the one outside of the Third Music rooms' window. It was brown and sturdy. It looked like it was made a couple decades ago and completely forgotten.

'_I never knew we had two of these…' _He absentmindedly thought.

Not really bothering with his mind, we walked in and went up the stairs. He started out in a walk, then he went faster, and faster, and faster as he remembered how he got there.

By the time he got to the top, he went to the nearest window. He stood there for a second, before screaming.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

After he was done, He stood there for a good ten minutes, admiring the view, before a dreamy voice came and pulled him out of his reverie.

"It must be a good place to think then, huh?"

He whipped around to see Luna Lovegood, a transfer student from England class 1B, standing behind him.

He just mumbled a "Yeah."

She walked up next to him, "I found this place a few days ago. When did you?"

He mumbled, "Just now."

She nodded. It was almost nighttime now, "Oh look, the sunset."

Hikaru looked to where she set her gaze. He had seen the sunset many times before, but it was different now. It was in direct view from where they were standing. It was beautiful.

Luna suddenly spoke, "I heard Nargles like to come out at this time. They are very mischievous, so they don't want to be caught…" Luna went on talking about the fascinating creatures she has learned about during the years.

Hikaru watched her, wondering where she leaned these ridiculous things. He finally spoke the question that was brothering him, "Why are you talking to me?" He asked her.

She looked over at him and said, "You looked like you needed to talk."

He glared at her, but it seemed to have no effect, "Why would you care?"

Then she said, with no hesitations, "Why shouldn't I?"

The calm attire never vanished, even for a second.

"You don't even know me."

"Do you even know yourself?"

Rage was beginning to take place once more inside of himself, "No one does okay?! No, one, so just back off now."

"Maybe if you tell someone your feelings, instead of keeping them bottled up inside you, it could help." Her voice never raised above talking. She didn't get frightened or mad, and that's what frustrated him.

"Listen Luna," He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders (not to mention _hard_.), "No one bothers okay? No one will understand what I'm feeling right now." In that last sentence he shook her with each word.

"There are people who do, you just don't believe them. You just keep on being ignorant." She said breezily, as if she were talking about getting some milk.

"Fine then," He let go off her, well, more like pushed. She stumbled back a few steps.

He then proceeded to tell her about his problem. All the way from when Haruhi first started, to when he found out he was in love with her, when her found out she was in love with Tamaki, to when they both loved each other.

When he was done telling her all his problems, he found Luna waving her hands around his head.

He pushed her hands away then said, "What are you doing?"

"Wrackspurts, I told you about them, they make your brain go all fuzzy. I thought maybe that was the problem you can't think right."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, but didn't argue. 'This girl must really believe in them…'

He then continued to explain why he thinks he's so mad about this. He thinks that he finally accepted that she doesn't love him, but someone else, and so it cues the anger, which, was now welling up inside him _again._

So, now he was shouting, kicking things and ranting on and on about his dilemma.

Meanwhile, Luna was taking this all in carefully, as she has been all night. 'Hmm, I better stop him before he hurts himself… maybe… it'll probably work… okay then, I'll just try it then.'

She quietly walked up to him and said his name, "Hikaru."

He turned, a bit surprised she knew his name because she never said it to his face. But was even more surprised when she gave him a peck on the lips.

Hikaru stood there, stunned by the small yet, sweet kiss. He blinked and looked at her, "W-why did you kiss me?"

She smiled slightly at him. He then felt a bit disgusted at himself that he kind of abused such an innocent girl.

"Oh, well, it works in books…" She looked up at the moon, her name. "If you love her, you'd want her to be happy, right?" she looked at him expectantly.

He turned and looked at the moon too.

She looked up at the clock, reading it backwards, "I have to go. I'll see you sometime later. I hope I helped." She gave him a smile and walked down to the ground. Hikaru watched her walk away, and then turned back to the moon.

"Yes, yes you did help…"

**XD I couldn't help but make this, a spur of the moment thing. Review please!!!! EITHER THAT OR I'LL SEND MY FLYING MONKEYS AFTER YOU!!! :D MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!**

**I NO OWN HARRY POTTER OR OURAN!**


End file.
